


Hunger

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Demons, Devils, F/M, Starvation, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Summary: Cole had given in today, his stomach finally taking over his willingness to starve himself, twice he had rejected food, and twice they came back with something more soulful, tempting him with his favorites.
Kudos: 4





	Hunger

It was hard to fight them, he moved too sluggish and they moved too fast. Each swipe took another strip away from his rags, left another featherlight touch somewhere across his flesh. Then he was knocked on his back, consciousness leaving him harshly as he collapsed onto the cold concrete.

The meals were laced, cole knew that to be true, but they weren't bad. Served on clean plates and bowls, timed so that he would give in to his hunger after attempting to fast himself to starve them instead. He'd tried twice to starve himself to death, but they'd end up getting him to eat sooner or later.

It was the little things, a small croissant placed at the front of the door, seemingly freshly baked and buttered, or a cup of strong coffee that made his mind race.

Then there were the feedings, at least once every month, sometimes more.

Always a girl, always a day or two after he succumbs to his hunger. And always wearing a suit. 

Cole knew it was a combination of the aphrodisiac in his food, and how they turned down the temperature to make everything in the room cold to the touch.

And how they deciphered all of the things that made him tick. 

How he liked to be handled rough, and his… appreciation… for women in suits.

Women of power.

  
  
  


Cole had given in today, his stomach finally taking over his willingness to starve himself, twice he had rejected food, and twice they came back with something more soulful, tempting him with his favorites.

He never remembered what happened, each time, it was like they took something from him, a soft touch, and like a bad edit, a skipped frame in a video hastily chopped up.

He did know that he felt horrible afterwards, after the beatings and the soft kisses, the way her hands felt around his throat, and then that soft poke to his temple, and she was gone, silhouette leaving through the door and his breath drawing from sore lungs.

Cole put together exactly what they were doing to him after the first few times.

Being taken advantage of.

Milked like prized livestock, and then being tempted again and again, by now it was just routine.

Starvation, temptation, submission, and harvest, just to reset again.

Maybe he could stay awake this time, he'd eat his meals and do as they say. Maybe he'd be rewarded this time instead.

-

Supper came around 8, and he was now feeling the adverse effects. He was practically shaking with need, waiting for that door to open. 

And then it did, one of the girls came in, a red shirt and black dress trousers.

He'd damn himself if he wasn't drugged right now.

She stood a good foot taller than him, older than him by hundreds of years at least.

She stood just out of reach, eyeing him.

"You have a plan this time."

Shit, she could tell.

"I was wondering when you'd finally give in and try something, it would be quite wonderful to not have to put you to sleep to get what we want." 

She stepped closer and then he saw her eyes.

Mesmerizing, to say the least, he felt frozen. Unable to focus on himself.

His body went slack, his vision staring at the cold concrete ceiling now.

The sound of rustling cloth caught his ears.

"I know what you are trying to do, you think this is the first time you tried to do exactly this, trying to savor just an ounce of a second"

"Well, love" she said, taking a fistful of his hair and matching his locked gaze.

She spoke as she moved closer to his ear, whispering softly.

"Sometimes we don't always get what we want."

She let out a small laugh as she sank her teeth into his neck.

Blood trickled warmly down his side, suckling pressure freed his limbs from their catatonic state.

And instead of a harsh shove away, he pulled her head deeper onto the wound, causing her to crash down onto his lap. Her hunger not abating, and instead causing her to drink deeper, until his hands fell loose, and his eyes fell shut.

-

He wasn't dead, not by any standard, he just needed a few weeks rest before he could feed them again, 

"Poor devil was only touch starved, some of you need to stop erasing his memory." L's sisters only laughed


End file.
